wodfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Енохианская крайна
Те из старого клана Цимисхов, получившие Объятья в Подземном мире и объявили Енох своей территорией, открыли эту ''крайну''. Енохианская крайна - уникальная в своих методах, как и породившая её земля. Колдун и его земля едины. Все крайны отражают природу этой земли. Тогда как большинство крайн требуют от колдуна подношение земле крови, Енохианская крайна отражает само сердце Подземного мира. Колдун, желающий постигнуть её, сначала должен стать единым с землёй мертвецов, принеся ей в жертву часть своего тела. В Подземном мире колдун, владеющий этой крайной, всегда будет интуитивно чувствовать точное местоположение Еноха в Буре. Саван Забвения * Shroud of Oblivion. Обитание в Подземном мире одаряет каинитов определёнными преимуществами, не доступными на Земле. Колдун может оторвать лоскут естества Подземного мира, чтобы наделить окрестности его чертами. Система Колдун тратит очко Силы воли, после чего делает бросок активации (Выносливость +Оккультизм). При успехе кожа колдуна превращается в прах и осыпается, исчезая, оголяя его плоть воздуху. Он погружает руки в землю, минуя любые помехи, словно это свежевспаханная почва. После он выдёргивает их, сжимая тонкую простыню чернильной ночи, кусочек самого Подземного мира, в которой заворачивается. Когда он закончит, всё, попавшее в зону, видится слегка замутнённым. В физическом мире всё, находящееся за щитом, кажется изображением чёрно-белого телевизора в цветном мире. А в Подземном мире окружение приобретает пугающий оттенок глубокой тьмы и разложения. Саван Забвения центрируется на колдуне и следует за ним. У силы радиус пять футов/два метра за каждый успех на броске активации, а продолжительность действия силы в ходах равна успехам. Все попавшие в радиус получают преимущества савана. Сами преимущества зависят от того, в каком мире находится колдун. В мире живых саван превращает урон от солнечного света в ударный. В Подземном мире саван его тусклое солнце и вовсе не наносит урона. Пока сила действует, колдун истекает кровью, теряя пункт крови каждый ход, пока не потратит пункт крови, чтобы восстановить свою кожу - правда, в Подземном мире крови на регенерацию не требуется. Если исцелиться до конца действия силы, то она автоматически прекращается. Призрачная накидка * Spectral Cloak. Воспользовавшись зрением мертвых, колдун поражает окружающих проблеском мира за пределами знакомого живым. Призрачная накидка скрывает колдуна от недружественных глаз и ужасом отгоняет нежелательных наблюдателей. Система Колдун вырывает себя глаза, давит их в руках и воздевает ладони к небесам, после чего делает бросок активации (Восприятие + Оккультизм). При успехе мякоть обращается прахом и развеивается жутким порывом ветра, дующим из бездонной тьмы, поселившейся в пустых глазницах. Вытащенные из окрестностей тени поглощают колдуна, заставляя его исчезнуть и стать невидимым для обычного зрения. Те, кто владеют Прорицанием, используя правила Узреть незримое, использую значение владения колдуном этой крайной. Хотя колдун обычно видит внутри радиуса действия силы, он слеп ко всему, что находится за пределами этой области. Остальные находящиеся в радиусе действия силы должны получить успех в броске Силы воли (сложность равна владению колдуна крайной + количество успехов при активации; до максимума в 9) или же получить Недостаток Взгляд мертвеца и бежать в страхе количество раундов, равных успехам на броске активации. Радиус силы центрируется на колдуне и следует за ним, позволяя ему передвигаться и воздействовать на других, в том числе применяя насилие, не раскрываясь. Призрачная накидка имеет радиус десять футов/три метра за каждый успех, полученный при броске активации, и держится количество раундов, равных успехам. Когда срок действия силы истекает, колдун остаётся слеп до тех пор, пока не потратит один пункт крови, чтобы исцелиться. Исключением будет, если он находится в Подземном мире, где колдун может продолжать видеть бесконечно, несмотря на потерю глаз. Штрафы, полученные за активацию этой силы, подсчитываются по истечении срока действия. Исцеление до конца действия сил приостанавливает её действие. Пруд злобного ужаса * Pond of Malevolent Dread. Расположенное прямо над бездной Подземного мира, нет места более пугающего, лишенного света, мрачного или блеклого, чем Море Теней: океана душ на грани абсолютного разрушения. Колдун создает разрыв, чтобы отхлебнуть от судьбы этого моря и выпустить его поток. Система The koldun spends a turn eviscerating himself, thrusting his hands deep in his abdomen to expel his entrails onto the ground, then makes the activation roll (Attribute: Stamina). With a success, his bowels bore through the earth past any obstruction blocking their path, then cross over the threshold which separates the vibrant lands of the living from the desiccated lands of the dead. His entrails touch the very depths of the Underworld’s bottom layer, taking root in the Sea of Shadows. The vampire drains its essence into himself and discharges it outward in pulsating waves of despair that bubble up through the earth to ring him in a liquid pool of seething, writhing spectres. Ghostly arms stretch out to clutch and feast upon those walking through the circle’s radius. The rippling pool centers below the koldun, who remains locked in place from the waist down until the power ends. The power has a radius of fifteen feet/five meters per success scored on the activation roll and a duration (in turns) equal to the successes. All those within the radius have their speed slowed to ¼ and must succeed at a Willpower roll each turn (difficulty equal to the koldun’s rating in the kraina plus successes scored on the activation roll, maximum 9) or lose 1 point of permanent Willpower. When the duration of the power expires, the koldun severs his viscera buried in the earth and incurs two levels of unsoakable lethal damage. This damage cannot be healed by any other means other than by spending blood. Additionally, the koldun loses an amount of blood points equal to half the successes scored on the activation roll, rounded up (unless in the Underworld, in which case no blood is lost). Wounds sustained to activate this power are tallied after the duration ends. Healing prior to that time suspends the power’s effects. Ярость Бури * Wrath of the Tempest. Permeating most of the Underworld is the Tempest: a roiling, limitless typhoon made of fractured memories, broken dreams, nightmares, fear, and misery. The koldun summons the death rattles of all whom she has vanquished, pricking a hole in the barrier between worlds to let bleed the metaphysical storm. Система he koldun spends one Willpower point and lifts her head to the sky, then makes the activation roll (Attribute: Strength). With a success, she opens her mouth and a choir of voices not her own issue a deafening cry that blends into thunder as storm clouds gather above her for the remainder of the turn. A still silence follows as the koldun stands frozen, her expression transfixed, echoing the call. Moments later, a roaring hurricane explodes around her, breaching forth from the land of the dead with all the fury of the Underworld. Its eye, a focused funnel, descends into the koldun’s mouth, causing her to convulse and writhe as she rises thirty feet into the air. The tempest has a radius of twenty feet/seven meters per success scored on the activation roll and a duration (in turns) equal to the successes. All those within the radius must succeed on a Willpower roll (difficulty 8) each turn or gain a derangement and enter a strange fugue state (described on p. 291 of V20) called a “Harrowing” as the storm warps memories, trapping those within in an internal labyrinth of regret, depression, and hopelessness for the rest of the scene. While the storm rages, the koldun is mindless and completely unaware of her surroundings; she sustains one level of unsoakable bashing damage each turn as the tempest pounds her from within (unless in the Underworld, in which case the bashing damage may be soaked normally). Penalties sustained to activate this power are tallied after the duration ends. Healing prior to that time suspends the power’s effects. Голод пустоты * Hunger of the Void. The koldun embodies the distortions of the Tempest, torturing his soul to cleave a pit of perfect destruction into reality. Система The koldun spends a Willpower point, reaches down his throat, and pulls out his own soul. He spends a turn tormenting and stretching the spirit’s mouth ever wider as it mutely protests, clawing impotently at its violator in shocked disbelief. He tosses the contorted soul to the earth at his feet, then makes the activation roll (Attribute: Strength) before diving into it. With a success, the giant maw transforms into a cavity five feet in circumference that begins sucking in all it can to appease its insatiable appetite. The power has a radius of twenty five feet/eight meters per success scored on the activation roll and a duration (in turns) equal to the successes. All those within the radius are dragged ten feet/three meters per turn toward the Nihil, and have their speed slowed by half every five feet/two meters nearer they are to it. If consumed by the maw, they disappear and must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 9). After the power ends, the Nihil implodes, leaving an enormous crater in its wake. At the base of the crater lies the koldun with all the maw has consumed resting on top of him. Characters who have failed the roll are turned into mindless creatures, their virtues and morality stripped from them completely and reduced to zero. Vampires succeeding on the roll enter a Harrowing (see Wrath of the Tempest) for the rest of the scene and gain a derangement. Regardless of success or failure, any mortal consumed by the pit has its soul obliterated and enters a permanent coma. A vampire’s undead stasis cannot incarnate this otherworldly energy. Upon the power’s conclusion, fissures of unfiltered nothingness shred the koldun’s soul from within as searing chars erupt to split the flesh across his entire frame (inflicting two levels of aggravated damage). Категория:Колдовство Категория:Нужен перевод